Question: The expression $\frac{4k+8}{4}$ simplifies to an expression of the form $ak+b$ where $a$ and $b$ are integers. Find $\frac{a}{b}$ .
Explanation: We need to look for a common factor of 4 and 8 to cancel. 4 and 8 are both divisible by 4 so we can cancel 4 from the numerator and denominator of the fraction. \[\frac{4k+8}{4}=\frac{4\cdot(1k+2)}{4\cdot1}=\frac{4}{4}\cdot\frac{1k+2}{1}=\frac{1k+2}{1}\] Dividing by one leaves an expression the same, so the it is now $1k+2$ . Checking the form that the answer should be expressed in, we can see that $1k+2$ is of the form $ak+b$ with $a$ and $b$ integers, since 1 and 2 are both integers. So we divide 1 by 2 to get $\boxed{\frac{1}{2}}$ .